Chat
by Kitsune-Alfa
Summary: simplemente conversaciones de amor?


**se que aun no he bueno publicado las demas pero esto es para que sepan que uan sigo viviendo jajajaja pero tambien es para decirles que ya pronto subire algunos adelantos sin mas gracias por la espera aunque bueno esperaba pubñicar otra historia pero falta ese detalle detonante en fin lo dejare para otra ocasion espero que les guste el one shot nos vemos kitsune se va paz  
**

 **cierto ammm los tres que encontrarn por ahi son corazones solo que esta cosa no me los deja poner lo siento ahora si nos vemos**

 **Chat**

… **.**

 _ **Domingo 14  
01:05 pm**_

"que haces? Shizuru"  
"ara esta aburrida na-tsu-ki"  
"por qué haces eso con mi nombre incluso por mensaje -.-"  
"leo y bebo un poco de te"  
"no me ignores!"  
"pero mi natsuki solo contesté a tu pregunta, jamás te ignoraría, eso seria malo para mi corazón 3"  
"-/- como sea, que harás después?"  
"ara piensas invitarme a algún lugar?"  
"nada de eso odias ir en mi motocicleta solo preguntaba"  
"yo quería que me invitaras a algún lugar"  
"ni loca iría por ti sin mi motocicleta"  
"ara esa cosa metálica es mas esencial que yo? T.T"  
"no seas ridícula!, Solo digo que no me gustaría invitarte a algún lugar sin tener algún transporte para llevarte"  
"siempre tan considerada conmigo mi na-tsu-ki, pero inclusive si me llevas a la tienda de la esquina seria feliz"  
"shizuru idiota hablamos después"  
"si sales me avisas de acuerdo?"  
"no saldré"  
"solo decía, se que eres muy inquieta"  
"tengo que hacer tarea"  
"quieres que te ayude?"

"puedo hacerlo sola gracias"  
"segura? Tengo mucho tiempo libre y además sigue siendo temprano"  
"en vez de ayuda serias una distracción"  
"ara porque lo dices?, siempre me dicen que soy buena explicando y enseñado"  
"si?, pues ve a que te elogien a otro lado"  
"natsuki?, que sucede?"

 _ **-desactivada hace un minuto-**_

 _ **09:49 pm**_

"sigues despierta? Shizuru"  
"estaba a punto de irme a dormir"  
"siento el haberte distraído en tu hora de dormir"  
"si eres tu quién me habla no importa si no duermo"  
"... Disculpa mi actitud de la tarde y buenas noches nos vemos mañana"  
"aún teniendo esa actitud sigues siendo adorable descansa natsuki"

 _ **Lunes 15  
10:20 am  
**_

"no te cansas de estar rodeada?"  
"ara esta celosa? mi natsuki"  
"claro que no!, Idiota!, Sólo lo pregunto por qué te vez cansada y esa sonrisa forzada lo demuestra"  
"es que no te he visto donde estas?"  
"que tiene que ver eso con lo que te pregunto"  
"es que tú me das energía"  
"que clase de tontería es esa"

"no es tontería es verdad ayúdame! Creo que me desmayare..."

 _ **03:16 pm**_

"gracias por lo de hoy natsuki me salvast "  
"como no hacerlo además... harías lo mismo por mi no es cierto?"  
"eso y mas! *u*"  
"te pasare esas cosas solo porque te sientes mal"  
"entonces debiera de decir que a partir de mañana me sentiré mal así que estoy a tu cuidado"  
"siento que cai en uno de tus juegos"  
"no eres ningún juego para mi, lo sabes y solo digo la verdad"  
"buenas noches shizuru"  
"tan tímida como siempre mi na tsu-ki descansa 3"

 _ **Martes 16  
07:36 am  
**_

"donde estas shizuru?"

 _ **08:30 am  
**_

"estas bien?, donde estas?, por que no te he visto"

 _ **08:49 am  
**_

"por qué no contestas!, Donde estas!, Iré a tu casa"  
"natsuki estaba en clase haciendo un examen"  
"aguarda ahi"

 _ **10:06 pm  
**_

"lamento lo que paso en la mañana"  
"te dije que no importaba fue mi culpa por no decirte que tenia examen seré mas cuidadosa esta bien? U.u?"

"fui demasiado brusca contigo por eso lo siento"  
"pero me gusta ese lado posesivo de mi natsuki están romántico 3 pero hubiese querido que te quedaras a dormir"  
"conociéndote no creo que me dejes dormir"  
"ara si yo solo quería mostrarte mi arrepentimiento y gratitud"  
"asi esta bien shizuru no te preocupes"  
"ni que te fuera a comer"  
"no?"  
"si tu fueras mi comida te comería lentamente mi na-tsu-ki"  
"ya vámonos a dormir"  
"regresa a dormir conmigo si~?"  
"ya es muy tarde"  
"en serio?, no te quejabas cuando salías de madrugada, la gente normal diría que es muy tarde, para andar en una motocicleta y para ti era de mañana, no es cierto?"  
"llegaré en media hora"  
"siempre tan complaciente mi natsuki, te espero nwn 3"

 _ **Miércoles 16  
12:01 am  
**_

"ya te dije que lo siento shizuru fue inevitable"  
"pues no veo que te afecte demasiado o es que querías salir huyendo de mi"  
"por favor shizuru entiende no es mi culpa que se me haya olvidado que tenia que ir a una conferencia en unas HORAS de DOCE A TRES DE LA TARDE"

"suficiente tengo con verte poco y ahora eres mala natsuki /3"  
"quieres pelea no es cierto? -.-#"  
"yo no busco pelear! TnT8, busco estar contigo todo el tiempo!"  
"eres una niña mimada, hubieras nacido dos años antes y gustarte lo mismo que a mi para estar conmigo"  
"crees que no quiero regresar el tiempo y hacerlo posible?, siempre lo hago"  
"eres una exagerada"

 _ **-desconectada hace un minuto-  
**_

"vamos shizuru que son unas horas no es para tanto"

 _ **-desactivada hace treinta minutos-  
**_

"shizuru se que estas despierta no me ignores u.u"

 _ **-desactivada hace una hora-  
**_

"shizuru lamento ser tan idiota pero es que son solo unas horas como si quisiera ir a una aburrida conferencia llena de gente y de mas, pero tengo que, es mi derecho a examen"

 _ **-desactivada hace dos horas-**_

"shizuru no seas asi hablemos no me gusta estar asi contigo TnT"  
"acompáñame a la conferencia si?"  
"iré a tu casa para que me des una respuesta, si no me abres entrare a tu casa como un ladrón no te vayas a espantar he"

 _ **-desactivada hace un minuto-  
**_

 _ **Jueves 17  
10:10pm  
**_

"entonces me llevaras a tus siguientes conferencias natsuki?"  
"ya te dije que no"  
"por que?, si me gusto ir contigo quiero estar asi todo el tiempo contigo"  
"pues yo no"  
"por que tan cortante ahora, solo quería pasar mas tiempo contigo -3333- "  
"y lo hiciste solo que no volverás a acompañarme a una conferencia o algo a lo que se le parezca referente a mi carrera"  
"por que?"  
"acaso no viste como se te quedaban mirando esos perros sin vergüenzas"  
"no lo noté, solo te ponía atención a ti ya que eres a la única a la que quiero ver, con quién quiero estar es lo unico *u*, asi que no vi a los demas"

 _ **10:17 pm  
**_

"voy a tu casa"  
"se te olvido algo?"

 _ **-desactivada hace un minuto-  
**_

"esta bien con cuidado"

 _ **Viernes 16  
12:31 pm  
**_

"que haces? Shizuru"  
"nada importante y tu mi natsuki?"  
"ya termine con mis clases estoy libre, te falta mucho?"  
"no, ya termine"  
"en serio?"  
"si"  
"bueno entonces paso por ti"  
"mi natsuki tan cariñosa estoy feliz *w* esta bien 3, te espero"

 _ **lunes 19  
07:05am**_

"mi natsuki te extraño"  
"si puedo verte como escribes"  
"lo se pero cada paso que das te alejas de mi, eres horrible"  
"aguanta unas horas"  
"no es justo la pasamos desde el viernes hasta hoy juntas como para que ahora sigas caminando -.-"  
"aunque me hagas esa cara te dije que tengo que entregar algunas cosas aguanta un poco quieres?"  
"ven a vivir conmigo! TwT8"  
"lo hablaremos después tengo que entrar te amo"

"me caes mal cuando haces eso pero me enamoras mas"

"lo se pero me gusta esa sonrisa tuya que te tomé una foto nos vemos en el almuerzo"

 _ **12:22 pm**_

"natsuki..."  
"es raro que me mandes algo que pasa te sientes mal?"

"debo decirte que quiero mini clones de ti"  
"es broma verdad, mini clones?, eso suena peligroso y luego mios"  
"no quieres tener hijos conmigo? TnT natsuki idiota yo que pensaba presumirte con las chicas pero me sales con esa tontería eres igual a todos esos que no se hacen responsables"  
"oye"  
"pero bien que te gusta hacer el amor conmigo /3"  
"espera"  
"olvídalo fue una pregunta fuera de lugar"  
"shizuru tranquilízate no era lo que queria decir"  
"estoy tranquila y no importa fue mi culpa, siento habértelo dicho"  
"lo siento shizuru"  
"por lo menos quisieras tener hijos?"  
"no podria contestarte esa pregunta ya que nunca me he detenido a pensar sobre hijos y eso"  
"entiendo, bueno te dejo ya llego el profesor"  
"nos vemos en la salida?"  
"esta es mi ultima clase nos vemos al rato"  
"ok"

 _ **04:36  
**_

"te amo shizuru perdona por ser asi"

 _ **04:45  
**_

"asi eres no puedo hacer nada"  
"entiendo eso solo que siempre término decepcionándote"  
"no digas eso mi natsuki te amo asi tal y como eres"  
"entonces puedo ir a tu casa a dejar mis cosas?"  
"tus cosas?"  
"aun sigue en pie tu propuesta para mudarme a tu casa?"  
"ejqwefbrqysaklz3dewhj!"  
"que paso sucede algo?, se te cayo el celular?, estas bien?"  
"si, claro, presupuesto que puedes mudarte conmigo!"  
"entonces voy para allá 3"

 _ **viernes 03  
09:13  
**_

"mi natsuki necesito que regreses a casa"  
"que sucede?, estoy en clase"  
"es urgente, ven!"  
"dime que pasa"  
"no puedo decírtelo asi por eso quiero que vengas"  
"deja que termine la clase y voy enseguida no me dejara irme la profesora"  
"pues me vale quién sea esa profesora pero tu vienes ahora a casa natsuki!"  
"dime que pasa y asi le digo a la profesora para que me deje salir"  
"esto pasa maldición"  
"eso que es?"  
"ahora no te hagas la desentendida sabes que es"  
"es en serio?"  
"que necesito hacerte un video de diez minutos para demostrarte que si estoy embarazada!? -.-#"  
"entonces seremos padres no es cierto?"

"si"

 _ **nota de audio  
**_

"leiste eso!?, nao!, seré padre!, seré padre!"  
"si lo escuché y lo estara escuchando la princesa, escuchas eso princesa?, cierto tengo que decirle a las chicas que aumentara la familia"  
"podrías callarte kruger!"  
"ahora no quiero echar a perder mi momento e felicidad kanzaki asi que cállate, que el amor de mi vida esta embarazada, me largo de aqui a ver a shizuru"  
"señorita kruger! Que es todo este escandalo"  
"acaso no escucho!?, mi novia shizuru esta embarazada! Me voy!, que haces con mi teléfono?, dámelo tengo prisa"  
"espera, felicidades princesa al rato llegamos"

 _ **miércoles 28  
08:18 am  
**_

"su-ki"  
"quién es su-ki -.-?"  
"tu -.-"  
" dime mi cielo, bonita forma de decirme 3, te dare un beso después, pero dime tienes antojo de algo? 3, que necesitas"  
"3 w 3 mi amor soy tan feliz contigo lo sabes?"  
"yo soy mucho mas feliz contigo mi vida 8*w*8"  
"solo lo dices por que tengo a tu hijo en mi vientre TnT"  
"claro que no, sabes que me muero por ti y sin ti"  
"cambiaste mucho desde que te enteraste que estoy embarazada Me tratas con amor"  
"y eso es malo? U.u /3"  
"no nada de eso, solo que sabes que las hormonas son traicioneras y me hacen pensar demasiado lo siento mi natsuki T-T"  
"no digas eso amor entiendo y no tienes el por qué disculparte, pero tienes razon he cambiado pero para bien no es cierto?, además eres el amor de mi vida y aunque tengamos dias buenos y malos sabes que jamás me alejaría de ti, lo sabes verdad?"  
"te extraño, te necesito regresa a casa"  
"en quince minutos llego"  
"enserio?, pero aun estas en clase u.u"  
"y eso que tiene que ver tu eres primero mi amor, no hay problema ñ.ñ)d "  
"pero y el trabajo?"  
"mi cielo dejare a nao a cargo no hay problema tranquila eres mas importante tu 3"  
"mi natsuki regresa ya! Quiero estar contigo!"  
"quieres que pase por algo antes de llegar a casa?"  
"solo regresa ahora para que me abraces y jamas me sueltes"  
"en seguida estoy contigo mi vida espérame unos minutos mas"


End file.
